The Proposals
by musiclover3
Summary: Ian's planning to propose to Amy, and against his wishes, the Cahills are giving him their ideas on how he should propose to her. How will this work out? And who will prevail? One-shot.


A/N: I've been thinking about this idea for a while now and I finally decided to post it. This is just a one-shot. I don't plan on writing any chapters after this. I hope you enjoy it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

**The Proposals**

Ian Kabra was starting to regret asking Fiske's permission to ask for Amy's hand in marriage. But alas, he had been raised as a gentleman, and he just couldn't ask Amy to marry him without her Great-Uncle's permission. Now he wished he had. The twenty-four-year-old sat around a long table with his Cahill relatives. He had been sitting there for _two blasted hours_ discussing his decision to propose to Amy.

He hadn't meant for the others to find out until he had gotten Amy's answer. But they had found out anyway. Nellie and Dan, apparently, had been standing outside the door listening to their whole conversation. Then, from them, everyone else had found out. Nellie had called this meeting to discuss this issue. Or rather, to discuss how Ian was to propose to Amy.

Ian felt that it wasn't any of their business how he proposed to Amy, and had tried to voice that opinion several times already. Unfortunately, they hadn't listened to him, for they _insisted _he needed their help so he wouldn't mess up.

"Hey, would you all _be quiet_?" Nellie shouted over the clue hunters' arguing.

Everyone stopped their talking.

"Alright," said Nellie. "Now why don't we talk about this in a _dignified _manner and take turns voicing our opinions?"

Ian cleared his throat.

"Yes, Ian?" Nellie said.

"As I have said _many times _already, I don't think it is any of your business on how I propose to Amy." said Ian.

Dan snorted. "Trust me, Ian, you need all the help you can get. We can't have you screwing up, can we?" Even at twenty-one-years-old, Dan Cahill still sometimes acted like a child.

"I don't need your help." Ian snapped.

"Well, you're getting it anyway, Kabra. Be grateful." said Reagan.

Ian scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" Nellie asked.

Dan raised his hand instantly.

"Go ahead, Dan." said Nellie with a nod.

"Alright," said Dan, grinning. "So, first of all, we're gonna need a ton of sticky notes-"

"Oh," Natalie groaned, face-palming.

"-And we're gonna get Ian to make all those sticky notes in a pattern on the wall, that spells out 'Will You Marry Me?' All in sticky notes!" Dan looked very satisfied with his proposal.

"Oh my goodness," Natalie said, slumping back in her chair. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Hey, that was a good idea!" Dan said, looking wounded. "Who can say no to that? What's wrong with that idea, anyway?"

"Everything," Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Ian can't pull that off." Reagan said. "He's not a Janus. Besides, Amy would never believe he did that by himself. He's not creative enough."

_Ouch,_ thought Ian.

"That sounds familiar." said Hamilton. "Didn't I see that on a commercial?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Madison, grinning. "I remember that."

"So, it's not even an original idea." said Reagan, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Any other ideas?"

"We could make Ian bring her to a restaurant and put the ring in the food." said Ned. "People do that all the time."

"There are many ways that plan could go wrong." said Nellie.

"How so?" Ned said.

"Well, she could _choke _on it." said Reagan.

"Yo, how can you choke on a ring?" Jonah asked.

"It could happen. I've heard stories about it happening before." Reagan said.

"Yeah, or Ian could choke on it." Dan said.

"How could Ian choke on it? He put the ring there in the first place." said Ted.

Dan shrugged. "You never know, it could happen. It wouldn't be much of a tragedy, though, would it?"

"Shut up," Ian grumbled.

"Yo, we could hire someone to sing a song for her!" Jonah said, his face brightening. "I know some people-"

"No," Ian said, instantly. "I want to be the one to ask her to marry me."

Dan grinned. "Ooh! You could get fireworks-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Natalie warned.

"Amy doesn't like big stuff like that, anyway." Sinead said. "She likes simple things."

Dan snorted. "You mean _boring _things."

"We have to make this big!" Madison said.

"Send the ring to her in the mail!"

"Put on some armor and ride a horse to her house and propose to her!"

"Sing her a romantic song!"

"Beg her! It seems like the only way you'll succeed, anyway."

"_Shut up, Dan_!"

"Dress up like that vampire from Twilight and-"

"Oh, you _must _be kidding on that one."

"Who could say no to him? He _sparkles_!"

"You just want to humiliate him, don't you?"

"Blast it all!" Ian said, slamming his fist on the table, making everyone stop talking. "I don't need your ideas! Just let me ask Amy the way I want to!"

"Ask me what?"

Everyone turned to the figure in the doorway. Amy stood there, looking at everyone in confusion.

"You all are having a meeting without me?" Amy asked, looking a bit hurt.

"Actually, this meeting is about you." said Hamilton.

Sinead elbowed him in the ribs, although it had not effect on the Tomas.

"Oh, really?" Amy said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," said Dan, nodding. He quirked an eyebrow at Ian. "Got anything to say to her, Ian?"

Everyone looked at him. Ian glared at Dan. "I don't..."

Dan's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! I've got it!" He started rummaging through his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked.

Dan took out a plastic ring. It had a plastic eyeball on it.

"Why do you have that?" Natalie asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Who cares why I have it? Here, Ian!" Dan handed the ring to him.

Ian blinked. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Dan grinned and cocked his head towards Amy.

Ian suddenly got it. "Oh no," he said, his eyes wide. "You must be joking."

"I'm not, Kabra." said Dan. "If you want to ask her, you better ask her now."

Ian looked to his relatives for help.

"Might as well do it now." said Hamilton.

Natalie shrugged carelessly. "It doesn't make any difference to me."

Nellie raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead. I'd like to see how this ends."

"What are you all talking about?" Amy demanded.

Ian sighed. _I might as well. She's never going to stop asking about what this was about until someone tells her. _He thought.

Ian got up and walked towards her. He knelt down on his knee.

"Ian...?" Amy said, her eyes widening.

"Amy, we've been together for six years, the longest I've ever been with anyone." Ian said.

"It's a huge accomplishment." Dan muttered.

Ian ignored him. "I probably should have asked you this years ago."

"But he was too of a coward to do just that." Natalie cut in.

Ian's eye twitched in irritation. "But anyway, I love you, Amy. Will you marry me?" He held up the plastic ring.

Amy gaped at him, then regained her composure. "I-I just never imagined you'd ever propose to me... with a plastic eyeball."

A smile broke across Ian's face. "So, is that a yes?"

Amy grinned. "Of course it is!" She threw her arms around his neck.

The room erupted with cheers and applause.

"And who knew Dan's plan would be the one to work?" Nellie said.

"I did!" Dan said, grinning.

"Don't get a big head about it." Natalie grumbled.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Dan said, teasingly.

Natalie resisted the urge to slap him and instead, congratulated her brother.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry if some of the characters were out of character. Review, please!


End file.
